GNO
by GHFAN4EVA21
Summary: Girls Night Out..or is it? Robin reluctantly goes out with her gal friends instead of homes to Jason. Mainly a J&R story, with a little Sonny/Brenda, Ethan/Kristina, Matt/Maxie, Nicholas/Emily and Patrick/Sam


Dr. Robin Scorpio Morgan headed toward her locker looking forward to the end of her shift. If she were being honest with herself, she wanted to head straight home. After all she was a newlywed. She wondered if one was still considered a newlywed having been married for almost a year now. Robin swept the thought out of her mind and tried to get excited about the prospect of a Girl's Night Out.

Normally, she enjoyed their standing monthly GNO. However, in the last few months all the girls had been busy thus postponing said GNO night for one reason or another. But tonight was different. Forty-eight hours prior, she received an email from Brenda Barrett Corinthos inviting or rather mandating a GNO night. All must attend or deal with the wrath of Brenda Barrett, her beloved best friend. Granted Brenda tended to be a little on the dramatic side, but Robin was a rah rah sister type. Therefore, one must support girlfriends during their time of need. And apparently, this was one of those nights.

Robin finished changing when her cell phone rang. She smiled looking at the caller id, "Why hello, Mr. Morgan?"

The grin on Jason Morgan's face just got a whole lot wider now that he heard his wife's voice on the line, "How's the wifey doing?"

"Well the wifey would be much happier if she was headed home to you. However, Brenda has demanded that we go out tonight." She states as she takes the elastic off her ponytail, allowing her hair to cascade around her shoulders.

"Okay, now everything makes sense. " Jason states as he turns looking at his best friend Sonny Corinthos, who just happens to have a scowl on his face. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I won't be home either. Sonny wants to go out . Those two must have had a major argument again. Seriously, can't you tell Bren to get it together. She's ruining our evening."

Robin laughed as she cradled the phone in her ear, "Honey, sweetie. You know it could be your BFF's fault that our night is being ruined causing me to head out to this GNO."

"G N what?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Girls Night Out." She looks at her watch and she freaks. "Okay, I really have to go. I'm running late, and Brenda will kill me. Love you."

Jason laughs as he has experienced Brenda in a foul mood. It was not a good thing, "Love you too. "

Twenty minutes later, Robin arrived at the Metro Court and was escorted to a private dining area. This was a bit different since most of the GNO's took place at Jake's. "This is definitely different."

Brenda gave her best friend a hug, "Well I thought that we needed new scenery. I was lucky to get this space so last minute. I ordered some appetizers that we could nibble on while we drink."

Robin laughs, "Good thinking. We don't want anyone to get too drunk now, do we? So tell me is everything okay? What's really going on?"

"Arghh. You know how Sonny can be. He is so annoying ."

"Brenda is driving me nuts." Sonny complained as he paced back and forth. All Jason could do was chuckle. He'd seen this same scenario a million times and he knew how it would end. Jason was glad that they were at Jake's. He was hoping in the midst of Sonny's tirade, he'd get a chance to play a game of pool.

Just as Robin is about to ask what did Sonny do this time, Kristina Corinthos and Lulu Falconeri come rushing with a perturbed look on their face. Robin gives them a wave, "What's going on?"

They set their bags down as all the women go in for a hug, "Bren, I'm so glad you you coordinated this. Ethan is driving me nuts." Kristina shrieks.

"You think Ethan is annoying, what about my husband? I mean the nerve." Lulu states.

Brenda looks to Robin, "See I'm not the only one having problems with their so called significant other."

"Sonny, you have to understand this was not my idea. It was Kristina's. And I'm all against it. Dante, back me up here?" Ethan looks to Dante.

Dante looks at his dad and reassures him, "Yes, I was there when they had the talk. Kristina is insisting they move in together, while Ethan here thinks its best they wait. He wants to wait until they get married." He suddenly turns to Ethan, "Are you really sure you want to marry Kristina? I mean sometimes it's nice to be single."

"Must I remind you that you're married to my sister?" Elijah asks.

"Yes, I know. And I love her most of the time. Except for today. She's been thinking about joining the force." Dante explains.

After eating some of the appetizers and having her first round of drinks, Lulu continues, "I mean the nerve of him telling me it's best to run the casino and let him deal with the police business."

"My brother is a jerk sometimes. I think he gets it from my dad." Kristina complains. She looks at Bren, "No offense."

Brenda just nods her head, "None taken. I live with your dad, and I know he can be chauvinistic."

"Speaking of chauvinists" Kristina continues looking at Lulu, "Your brother all of a sudden wants to live the high moral ground. I told him that we should move in together. And do you know what he said?"

Robin, Lulu, and Brenda look at her and in unison, "What did he say?"

"He says we should get married first. I mean really? Who does that nowadays?" she asks.

"I explained to Lulu that I care way too much and would prefer she not join the force. So now she's giving me the silent treatment." Dante says with resignation.

Suddenly, Matt, Patrick and Nicholas enter the bar. All of the men look deflated.

Jason can only guess, "Problem with the significant others?"

Patrick replies, "How'd you know?"

Sonny just laughs, "It's written all over your faces." He turns to Coleman, "You better make that 3 more bottles of whiskey."

Coleman can only laugh, "It's going to be a good night."

"It's not fair, that I can't drink." Maxie complains. She looks at Sam, "Do me a fave and drink 2 for me."

Robin gives her a reassuring hug, "It's okay Maxie. I'll have the waiter make you a mocktail."

"It's still not the same." She frets.

"True, but then again it's super important that your baby stay healthy." Robin points out.

"So get this, Patrick is on my case for flirting." Sam explains to the rest of the girls. "I mean seriously flirting is like breathing for that guy."

Maxie smiles with glee as she gets her mocktail and takes a sip. "Well at least your boyfriend is rational. My husband is down right crazy. He wants to a water birth."

"A what?" Brenda asks.

"A water birth. It's where we bring in a baby pool in the house and have the baby right there in the living room. He thinks it will help us bond. Um I told him that this baby has been with me for almost 9 months. We're doing the best bonding we could possibly do."

"I don't understand what is wrong with a water birth at home." Matt states.

"If you ask me, it sounds a bit dangerous." Nicholas comments.

"It's not." Matt insists.

Patrick pouts, "I don't know what you're complaining about. I mean Maxie is carrying the baby so she should get to choose where she's going to have it. I on the other hand have a major problem."

Jason simply chuckles, "And what would that be Drake? Not enough gel in your hair?"

Patrick flicks him off as Jason just shakes his head. "For your information Morgan, I saw my girlfriend flirting with another guy. I mean that's just not cool. We're in a committed relationship and there she is smiling at some random dude at Kelly's."

Emily had finally arrived after having just finished her shift. She hopped up onto the stool and requested a shot of whiskey, which she gulped down quickly, "So now where were we. Yes, venting about our significant others. Well I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?" Lulu asked.

"He's way overprotective. He wants to hire extra security to be with me while I'm working." She states. "I'm lucky I was able to talk him out of it. But then again, who knows if he's got guards on me right now."

"Well he does have a point, Em. I mean your brother would probably agree with him considering that Helena Cassadine fiasco." Robin comments.

Emily sticks her tongue out at her sister-in-law. "Um okay I didn't know we were 5 years old Em."

Emily sighs, "Sorry Robin. It's just…Ugh men."

"So how is Emily doing?" Jason asked.

Nicholas simply sighs, "Well she doesn't want extra security. Why can't she understand I'm just doing this for extra precaution? My grandmother is just cray cray, you never know what she's up to next."

Brenda turned to Robin, "You know you haven't said too much tonight."

Maxie replied, "Sorry if we were venting so much. I mean yeah, how are things with you and Jas."

Robin looks to the girls and can't help but gloat, "Well nothing is going on with Jason. I mean things are good. I mean really really good."

"I can't stand you right now." Lulu says. "You two are just too perfect for each other."

"We are not perfect." Robin says in a slightly defensive tone. 

"Okay so tell me what was the last thing that Jason did that bothered you?" Sam asks.

Robin sits there thinking about an answer but can't seem to come up with one.

Brenda smiles, "Exactly. You have that boy wrapped around your little finger."

"I do not." Robin says in a somewhat sing-song manner.

"So you're telling me that everything between you and Robin are great? Because when we were dating all we did was fight." Patrick comments.

"Well, that's why I winded up married to her." Jason said.

"What's the secret Jas? You know I need all the help I can with Bren." Sonny replied.

Jason just looked at all the men with a small smile on his face. "Maybe it's because I live by the motto Happy Wife Happy Life."

He looked to his friends and just chuckled. "With that said, I'm gonna head out now. I need to see the Mrs."

"So tell me what really is going on with you and Sonny. What's the problem now?" Robin asked with concern as they sat outside Brenda's house.

Brenda just laughed, "it's silly really."

"Come on. We had this great GNO and you didn't even get the chance to vent. What is it?" Robin asks with concern.

"You promise not to get mad?" she asks.

"Of course not."

"Sonny and I were fighting about a ring. Our anniversary is coming up and he wants to upgrade my ring. I told him I didn't need it. That the one I have right now is just right."

Robin's eyes widen, "We had a GNO over a piece of jewelry?"

"I know you were going to think it was silly." Brenda pouts.

"Well, I just don't see what the problem is."

"Nothing. That's the problem. I love this ring. And Sonny feels like it's not enough."

Robin chuckles, "Oh don't worry. Let me take care of it."

"What are you going to do?" she asks.

"Do you trust me?" Robin asks.

"Of course."

Robin leans in to give her best friend a hug, "Then leave it to me. This will be resolved soon enough."

"So I was thinking…"Matt starts as they were getting ready for bed. "It was wrong of me to suggest the water birth. You're the one carrying our baby so if you want to have the baby at the hospital, then that's what we'll do."

"Really?" Maxie asks.

Matt smiles as he scoots into the bed and wraps his arms around his wife, "Really."

"So I was thinking…" Dante starts as he grabs a bottle of water.

Lulu looks up her magazine, "Yes?"

"If you want to apply to be on the police force, who am I to stop you. I support you in that decision."

Lulu is ecstatic as she runs over to her husband, "Are you sure about this?"

Dante just stares at her for a moment and breathes, "Yes, I'm sure."

Sam had been ready to go to sleep when her cell phone rang. She wasn't going to answer it until she noticed that it was Patrick. She struggled to stay calm, "What do you want Patrick?"

"I just wanted to say sorry." He says ever so slowly.

Sam sat up in bed surprised by his apology, "Could you please repeat that? I don't think I heard you."

Patrick gives a soft chuckle, "I said I'm sorry."

She couldn't help but smile as she teased, "And exactly what are you sorry for?"

"For accusing you of flirting with that guy. I realize that men will look at you because well you're gorgeous. And I'm going to have to live with that. So there I'm sorry. Yes, I guess I do get jealous, but you better not tell a sole."

"Patrick Drake, your secret is safe with me." She states.

"So can I come over tonight?" he asks.

"Sure."

"Then hurry up and open the front door." He says with a laugh.

"You're right Em. I can't help but be a bit protective. You are everything to me. But if you don't want it, then I won't pursue it any further." Nicholas stated.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"I'm sure. Can we make up now?" he asks with a pout.

Emily's smile widens as she takes a few steps closer to her husband, "I think that can be arranged."

"So you don't want to move in with me?" Kristina asked. Ethan couldn't help but note the sad tone in her voice.

He grabs a hold of her hand with their fingers interlaced and kisses the back of her hand "I want to do right by you, Kristina. I want to move in and when I do I want it to be forever. I know you're still young so I don't want to rush you, but I do see us getting married down the line. I hope someday to be your husband. In the meantime, you're going to have to be fine with this. But I've made my intentions clear tonight. Your father and Dante are fully aware I intend on marrying you someday. "

Her eyes widen, "Are you serious?"

He holds her close, "When it comes to you, yeah I am. This is not a proposal just yet. I need to get a few ducks in order for that to happen. But just know that we're on the same page. We'll be living together one day. It's just not today."

Brenda has been in bed when Sonny slipped in beside her. "Did you have a good night?"

She turned to him and replied softly, "I did. Did you?"

She shakes her head. "Are we going to be okay?"

He smiles as he holds her close giving her a kiss on the temple, "We are more than okay. Oh and Bren."

She looks up at him, "Yeah."

"You can keep the ring. I'm not going to upgrade it even though I think you deserve it." He says softly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Can I ask you something?" she asks softly.

"Anything."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I learned something tonight."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

He chuckles, "Happy Wife, Happy Life. And there is no other way I would want it."

She laughs, "You learned that tonight?"

"Yup. Who knew a GNO was needed?"

Brenda looks at him a bit perplexed, "GNO?"

He smiles at her, "Yeah, you know a Guys Night Out."

"We really should get to bed."

Jason looked below him and smiled, "I thought we were doing fine right here."

"Jas, we're on the floor."

"I can't help it if I couldn't control myself and had to take you right here."

She turns red beneath him, "Jas."

He leans over her and nuzzles her ear, "Well, its not like you tried to stop me earlier. If I remember correctly, you were pretty agreeable."

"It's been a very long night." Robin yawns, "And I still have to go to work tomorrow."

"Fine." Jason says as he swoops Robin into his arms.

"What are you doing ?" She shrieks.

He looks her in the eye and smiles, "One of my favorite things, taking you to bed."

The downside of making love to your spouse all night long is that sometimes you find yourself rushing in the morning. Robin drove quickly to the hospital all the more stressed at the sound of her phone's constant pinging. She dare not pick it up while driving, so she patiently waited until she parked her car. Rushing to the elevator, she looks at the message a bit confused. She realizes in an instant she must have grabbed the wrong phone. She begins to scroll through the messages, realizing it's going to be a very fun day after all.

Messages Group MMS

To: Sonny, Patrick, Nicholas, Dante, Ethan, Jason

MH Last night was awesome. Thanks for the advice.

Maxie and I will be having the baby in the hospital.

NC Congrats! Sounds so much more hygienic than

a water birth.

EL Sonny, you'll be relieved to know I was able to

get Kristina to my way of thinking. We're not moving

in anytime soon. But I think we're going to need a few

GNO's.

DF You do realize my sister is still very young to be married right?

Oh and I'm gonna need a GNO very soon. Lulu decided to not join the

force but did tell me she's pregnant last night. Um we're gonna have a baby.

PD Congrats Dante!

SC Jas, you were right.

HAPPY WIFE HAPPY LIFE

Robin couldn't help laugh out loud at Sonny's message. She always knew she was a lucky girl. She quickly called her husband hoping he'd pick up her phone.

"Mrs. Morgan."

"Oh hello Mr. Morgan. I see that you have my phone"

"I was just about to call you."

"Well, we could play this two ways. I could hold onto your phone til tonight or we could meet up at lunch."

"Hmmm how about option 2 meet for lunch and I can take you into one of the supply closets at the hospital."

"Are you getting fresh with me, Mrs. Morgan."

"Perhaps. Only if you're game."

Jason had a wide grin on his face, "Oh I'll be there. Love you."

"Oh and hon?"

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to let you know I'm a very happy wife, with and oh so very happy life." Robin whispered into the phone in the most seductive manner.

Jason laughs for a moment until he realizes, "Hey, did the guys text something to me on my phone?"

"Perhaps." Robin innocently replies. "But you'll have to find out when I see you later."

"Oh I have every intention of finding out, Mrs. Morgan." He says with a sexy grin on his face.


End file.
